Origin of Majora's Mask
by Red Fury
Summary: Adapted from a manga. A tale of the origin of the infamous Majora's mask. My first fic. (One-Shot)


Once upon a time ten million years ago in that world lived _that_ creature.

You see a large desolate plain, devoid of any life it looks like a desert with spires of rock reaching for the sky.

One day he smelled the scent of a creature from beyond.

'How many years has it been since I've seen a human.' the creature thought.

You see the image of a man; he is wearing a large tan colour cloak that is being blown back by the wind revealing a green tunic with a black belt beneath it he has brown pants which stop just before the top of his brown lace up boots. Over his shoulder he has a large off white bag holding the strings with his right hand. His blond hair is a mess, he wears a headband to stop it from falling into his eyes and a large feather is sticking of the back headband.

He walks right in front of the creature which a face like that of Volvagia and has long silver hair covering its body, it wears armour along its back and covering its tail, one large three clawed foot can be seen from under its long hair.

He throws down his bag.

'Is this your land? Would you let me rest here a short while?' asks the man.

'It has been a while since I've seen a human…What did you come here for? No, you needn't tell me, I know…'

The creature continued 'You've come to rob me of my armour, in order to grant your "wish" correct?'

'So you believe that foolish legend.' He said with distain.

'I am but a mere traveller.' replied the man. 'This legend…what is it?

'Humph, don't lie.'

'It's no lie.'

'Do tell.' asked the man.

'That legend was created by the humans' themselves.' roared the angry creature.

'If one gains hold of my armour, then the legend tells that, he will gain a great and terrible power.'

'The humans?' said the man, who was surprised by this statement.

'What seemed like mountains of humans came forth.'

'Boastful swordsmen, ambitious soldiers, men and women…and sometimes even those requesting good will.'

'None of them are left now.'

'For I devoured them all without exception.' boasted the creature.

'Their bodies filled with desires, I devoured one after the other as they chopped at me with their swords.'

'That's an unsettling story.' remarked the man, who looked slightly nervous. 'It gave me chills.'

The creature laughed.

'Go ahead and say it! I will grant your wish.'

'I don't have any wishes.'

'HA!' retorted the creature. 'None you say!?'

'Then why are you hiding your thick armour under your mantle? I can see you're a warrior.' bellowed the creature.

'If you say you have no wishes, then why did you come to my land?'

'The truth is that I heard there was a frightening man-eater here…'

'And you were asked to slay me, right' interrupted the creature.

'No, that's a lie.' said he man, taken aback by the accusation.

'I heard that there was a beast who called himself a man-eater in this world. And I wondered just how long he'd spent time here alone?'

'You cannot perish, yet you cannot live either.'

'Were you here ever since you were left behind by the cosmos, even since then?'

'For all eternity? Some thousand years? Ten thousand years?'

'How harsh it must have been'

'So is that how you see me?' said the creature anger renewed. 'I am a merciless man-eater!!'

'But there are no men left to devour.' replied the man.

The creature looked away from the man knowing what he had said was true there was no one left. Then he turned his head back staring the man right in the face.

'Traveller…then why have I not left this place?'

'Bound by the earth, bound by time some thousand years fold…'

'Let me see.' thought the creature. 'Strange I've never thought of it before.'

'I wonder why…?' thought the creature as he looked around the desolate landscape. Then he finally realised that he was alone and had been for some time.

'I…have grown tired of being alone.'

'I would like to slumber soon…' spoke the creature.

'Would you…?' asked the man quietly.

'Yes…the desires of the countless humans who I have devoured.'

'Now, they are forming a whirlpool inside me!'

'Now my first wish has been born!'

'My time…cause my time to move!!'

'Make time…'

With that the man opened the large bag he had been carrying and took out a drum and began to play.

'The rhythm.'

'Dance!' said the man. 'Here is your only given scene.'

'The air is wriggling and shaking, time will be born!' said the creature as it danced to the rhythm the man was playing on his drum.

For three days and three nights he kept dancing, and on the morning of the forth day, at the same moment his breath ceased, and at last the world sank.

All that was left was his armour…

The man stood next to the armour looking down on it.

'At last you had time move yourself.'

He removed the large feather from the back of his headband and with a movement of his hand the feather turned into a sword with a feather like blade.

He slashed a section off the armour which was once worn by the creature and started to carve it with his blade. After many hours he finished he had made a mask, now known as Majora's mask, from the armour of the creature.

'Your power has firmly been sealed with in this mask. Your powers should be a menace no longer…'

'I hope you slumber forever more…'

The End.


End file.
